User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebley: Do You Believe In Rumors?
Hey readers! We have some juicy things to tell you guys today! Recently a bunch of juicy news came up and we just had to share it with you guys! We thought, why not put it all in just one post? Continue below to read the hottest topics of now! ---- TRISTAN CONTI MAD ABOUT TREMINE?! Is Tristan Conti mad about Tremine?! Recently, Jasmine Byran, Wiki Channel actress, and Trey Cameron, Wiki Channel actor, made it official on Chatter that they are together! We here at the Weebley are so happy for them! Over on Chatter, fans and friends of the new couple were raving and were so happy for them! But it looks like someone isn't too happy about them getting together! Rumors are surfacing that Tristan Conti, a lead singer in the hit band BLONDE and good friend of Byran, is very upset about the relationship. In our last Weebley post, Conti explained to us that though he is protective of Byran, he trusts Cameron with her. But is that really the truth or was he lying to us? The rumor is stating that Conti doesn't think the two should be together. He keeps telling Byran this but she is ignoring his comments and he is very angry about it. Apparently, Conti hates Cameron and he wants him out of Byran's life. An unnamed source came to us and told us: :"Tristan is very upset that Jasmine is with Trey. He thinks Jasmine rushed into the relationship and he hates that Trey is milking into Jasmine's obvious lovestruck self all for himself." Is this source telling us the truth? What do you think? We went to Conti's management for a statement but we have not yet gotten a response. When Conti saw the announcement post on Jasmine Byran's Chatter, he commented saying this "O.O TIME FOR A MAN TO MAN TALK WITH TREY." Did this "man to man talk" go well? Conti seems to be very close to Byran and the two are always talking to each other on Chatter. Hmmm, we don't know, but we're sure to keep you guys updated on this story! ---- ---- LISHA JANE LEAVING WIKI CHANNEL Lastly we have this very shocking and very exclusive story! Someone is definitely taking her kitty claws out. It is being said that popular Kitty Couture actress, Lisha Jane, is leaving Wiki Channel! How can this be? Well we are hearing that Jane is in a little dispute with the network over a few things. For starters, Jane feels that she is not being promoted enough. Kitty Couture is one of the top shows on Wiki Channel and it gets the highest ratings. Jane feels that she should be given much more opportunities from the channel and they are not giving her enough. A so-called "friend" of Jane's, Michael Keller, tells us: :"Lisha deserves better. She feels that Wiki Channel is always worried about picking up new shows and movies when they should be working on what they already have. She wants more attention on the channel. Jane allegedly has met with the company numerous times about this issue but they've never listened and she feels offended that they don't even care. She has compared herself to stars such as Raven Sy and Miley Cyrus saying that they got plenty of attention from their networks when they were there and she wants the same. Additionally, it is being said that Jane wants a revision made to the Kitty cast. Keller tells us: :"She feels that one of the cast members of the show is never focused and is always goofing around on set. Because of this, they've never gotten along. She's requested for this person to be removed numerous of times but the channel won't do so." We definitely don't know what to think about this. All we can say is we really hope this is all just a rumor because we do not want Jane to leave Wiki Channel at all! ---- That's it readers! Tell us in the comments what your thoughts are on these rumors! Category:Blog posts